This invention relates to fishing tackle used in line fishing with natural fish bait, and more particularly to a weight or lure apparatus that fits inside a fish to be used as bait.
Natural fish bait such as herring, shad, anchovies, candlefish and sardines are used to attract various sport and commercial fish species (i.e., salmon, halibut, cod, swordfish or any other fish which eats bait fish.) Many different line fishing methods are used. For each line fishing method a weight is usually attached to the line to lower the bait to a desired depth range. Typically the weight is positioned some distance up the line from the bait. Due to a counter-balance effect of the weight and the bait, the line sometimes gets tangled. Accordingly, there has long been a need to find a way for rigging a weighted line in a more effective manner to avoid tangles.
When using natural bait it is desirable to control the line and bait so that the bait simulates the motion of an injured fish. In one method of baiting hooks, natural fish bait is cut in a way that causes the fish to spin or swing as it is pulled through the water. Unfortunately, the fish is unstable and frequently becomes partially unhooked. When that occurs, the fish bait is dragged by the tail and bears no resemblance to the swimming pattern of a live fish. In another method a bend in the bait is formed using a slip-hook setup where the line holds the bait at a bend. When the line is tugged or jerked, however, the bend often changes or comes out. In another method the bend is held with a tooth-pick. However, frequently the fish straightens out on the toothpick or the tooth-pick falls out. Accordingly, there is a need for controlling the movement of the fish bait to more closely resemble the swimming pattern of a live fish with more reliability and durability. One solution used for anchovy bait is an anchovy holder. The anchovy holder includes a plastic cap connected to a bendable wire. The wire is pushed into the anchovy body so that the head mates into the plastic cap. The wire then is bent to a desired curve. A solution, however, is needed for many different sizes and types of natural fish bait.
There are many different line fishing methods, including trolling, mooching, jigging, down rigging, and bottom fishing. Typically a line is rigged in a different manner for each method. When the angler changes methods, either he uses a different pole with the desired rigging, or he re-rigs his active pole. Using different poles requires the expense of extra poles. Re-rigging a single pole requires time to perform the re-rigging. Accordingly, there is a need for a rigging that accommodates multiple line fishing methods or that is easily and quickly convertible to accommodate another method.
These and other problems are addressed by the internal bait weight apparatus of this invention.